


Tainted Blood

by Amber96Anime



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst|Hurt|Comfort, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Level-B and C Noble|Aristocrat Vampires, Level-D and E Vampires, Night Class|Day Class, Pure-Blood Vampires, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, The Author Has Nothing Better To Do With Her Time, The Author Is Doing This Instead Of Sleeping - Brilliant! Hah., The Author Regrets Everything, The Author has no idea what she's doing, This story sucks and yes I'm aware that doubles as a bad pun - it was (not) intentional, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Zero Kiryu X Original Character





	Tainted Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't use the word "Fuck" in the comment section. Thank You. 
> 
> [WARNING: Spoilers]

 

 

[ **Prologue** ]

 

 

Its difficult for me to see completely, as the night engulfs all light and the stray clouds from yesterdays rain block out the moon, and I curse the fact I once again forgot my night vision goggles -  _But hell, if I knew I'd be in a position like this this morning, I wouldn't of left them behind._  - The forest of tree's surrounding us keep prying eyes away, the campus itself was no longer in sight; which meant there was also nobody else around to hear. This struck a sense of fear through me.... but also relief.... I doubted he wanted anyone else to see what was going on right now - Not even me.

Yet I can't seem to stay away, despite his reservations - The cool air send chills through my spine and I swore under my breath, hating the shortness of my uniformed skirt. - Squinting my eyes, as I continued to forge ahead, chasing after him as quickly as I could. He is faster than me, this is a fact and if I tried to take him on in a fight, I'd loose even after a hard struggle - That's the differences between us, physically at least.

"Stop!" He only tensed for a moment, feet finally coming to a halt, his head turned over his shoulder to look in my direction and that's when I saw it, his once lilac eyes now tinged in a deep, glowing red. I slowed my pace, eyes fixed on his, yet still making my way forward, "Its okay" Keeping my hands turned palms up, so he'd know I held nothing that would harm him, taking in deep quiet breaths to ease my excessively beating heart, lowering my voice to make it softer than normal, "I understand"

His eyes, though a different shade in color, flashed a painful expression, frown deepening and fangs barring. "Its impossible for anyone to understand!"

I winced.  _Alright, that only made him even more angry_. Heaving a heavy sigh, calmly shaking my head before staring at his form even more intently than before, "Even so, even if it is impossible as you say.... Its still.... I can empathize. Maybe I can never completely understand, but I can still imagine... and after seeing what this puts you through, even more so. Please, don't run away from me, we can talk about this like rational human beings"  _That also had unintentionally set him off._  I winced again.

The inner rage, hate and disgust was obvious in his voice. "I. Am. Not. Human. Anymore!!"

_**He calls himself a monster.**   **Yet I know this is not the truth.**_

Mentally steeling myself, I glared defiantly, stressing each word individually just to help get the point across. "You. Are. Too."

Although his eyes widened a bit in surprise, he still refused to accept any of this, shaking his head profusely. "I'm dangerous!! Go Away!!" Then he resumed his grand escape. "... _Zero_..." Within the breath I used to say his name, he was already sprinting away without any real destination in mind and I cursed under my breath once again. "Damn It, Kiryu"

Once again, I chased him at my fullest speed, even knowing that it still wasn't enough to catch up to him, it was enough to keep him within view. Unfortunately, this meant that he could still see me coming after him too. He was not happy. "Stay Away From Me!!"

Narrowing my eyes in determination, "NO!"  _I wasn't about to let things slide, he was either going to face me on his own or I'd force hi_ _m_.

He scoffed loudly, suddenly turning on his heel and stopping within the next instant, catching me off guard. A single second after I realized what he'd done, I tried and failed to stop in time, causing me to trip over my own feet and stumbled to the ground with a hard ' _thud_ ' - Or at least, that's how it would of ended up, if Zero hadn't extended his arms and pulled me into his chest with inhuman speed.  _He'd of actually gotten away from me if he'd actually put any real effort into it. Sure he was running away but... did he really want to run from me? I doubt it._

Turning my head over my shoulder to look up at him, the red had faded and his usual purple eyes returned. "Zero"

He huffed, irritated. "You shouldn't of come after me. You could of gotten hurt, Idiot"

I smirked up at him, although he was speaking in a condescending tone and he insulted me, the worry on his face didn't elude my pristine skills in observation and he avoided looking directly at me. "Worth It"

His frown deepened again, tone softening back to his usual one. " _I_  could of  _hurt_  you"

My smirk turned into a sly smile, "Doesn't matter"

His expression became irked and I laughed at him, "It  _does_  too matter, and its not funny Karen"

"Is too. By the way, you're cute when your like this"

His eyes narrowed into a glare, "I am not cute"

The slyness of my smile only became more devious, "And such a Tsundere too. I bet you didn't know that a lot of girls go wild over people like you, in fact, I'm one of them"

At this, his face flushed red and he released me instantly, causing me to land harshly on my ass. "Ouch! You're so mean!!"

Crossing his arms over his chest and once again avoiding looking directly at me, "Tch. Idiot. Stop screwing with me.... I am not Hanabusa"

Gasping in an overly-dramatic way, making it obvious that his comment hadn't actually affected me, I clutched at my chest and gave him a heartbreaking look of deep offence. "Why Zero! You know that I would never do such a thing to you.... you're still a virgin"

At this, the irk mark returned to his face and he briskly hit me over the head and I winced, "Ouch! How Rude~" Rubbing my head, easing the pain into a dull ache.

Rolling his eyes, he bent down and held his hand out for me. "Yeah. I'm rude and crude, still think coming after me was worth it?"

Smiling broadly at him, dropping the childish act, taking his hand and letting him pull me back to my feet again, "Yup. Still worth it" He scoffed at me again, only this time, I caught the light smile that dared to flash across his face before he could stop it. This in itself was a grand feat on my part and it made me smile all the more, "Totally Worth It" Making sure I kept a tight grip on his hand, I began leading him back to the dorms.

He raised a brow at me, "Wait, where are we going now?"

"To the dorms. There's no way I'm continuing this discussion out here in the freaking woods in the dead of night... way too creepy"

He sighed, "You think its creepy and yet you still chased me through it. Where's the logic in that?"

"Please. Running blind through a creepy forest is one thing. Standing still for ten to twenty minutes to have a heartfelt talk in it? A completely different story. Besides, you're here. I know you wouldn't of let anything bad happen to me"

Taking a glance at him through the corner of my eye, I caught another blush on his face but he tried to hide it with the hair of his bangs.

"You really are an idiot"

"Yet you love me anyways~!!"

He growled and I laughed him off.

_**He tries to distance himself from other people, yet he lets me be close to him like this.** _

_**He claims that he doesn't care for anything at all, yet here he is, scolding me for being reckless and to be more careful.** _

_**He may not admit it just yet, but he is a good person.** _

_**And though I tell him that I love him, he brushes it off as a joke.** _

_**One of these days I'll make him see.** _

_**Everything that he is worth to me.** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, I just got the idea for this in my head and wrote it. Please don't expect anything from this.


End file.
